¿En qué mano está?
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Si Misaki adivinaba en qué mano está el cupón, y dejaba que el escritor lo use, éste dice que lo dejará ir a la universidad. ¡Viñeta! ¡UxM! [A partir de la imagen y un programa de TV] /Leve lime(?)/Pequeña alteración temporal/Rating M por las dudas/


**¿En qué mano está?**

 **Disclaimer:** Junjou Romántica y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** ¿Lime? Sí, creo que sí. Pequeña alteración temporal, ya que no recuerdo exactamente en qué temporada salió lo de los cupones y mi reproductor esta hecho un desgraciado como para fijarme, casi peor que el WiFi.

* * *

—¡Usagi, suéltame! —exigió el castaño de ahora veinte años. —¡Llegaré tarde a la universidad! —gruñó intentando inútilmente escapar del abrazo posesivo en el que estaba atrapado.

El escritor de hipnóticos ojos amatistas ignoró lo dicho por su adorable novio, sin aflojar ni un poco su agarre sobre el contrario mientras sus orbes brillaban maliciosamente, y si el universitario no estuviera con la espalda apoyada contra el pecho del mayor, hubiera visto la traviesa sonrisa estampada en el blanquecino rostro ajeno.

—Uhm…—dijo Usami, como si se lo pensara. —Nop. —añadió divertido, dándole un pequeño beso en la nuca a Takahashi.

Ante el gesto del contrario, Misaki se estremeció complaciendo a su casero, quién enterró su nariz en el cuello del menor, aspirando el dulce aroma que tanto le encantaba.

—¡Usagi-san! —exclamó el dueño de las bonitas orbes esmeraldas.

Akihiko sonrió un poco más, esparciendo pequeños besos en el cuello ajeno. —¿Entonces aceptas jugar? —inquirió, luego de quedar cara a cara con el castaño sin romper el abrazo en ningún momento.

Por unos instantes, el hombre de cabellos plateados se regañó mentalmente por no haber girado a su lindo Misaki antes pues ahora podía admirar en todo su esplendor el ceño fruncido del menor junto con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo el veinteañero con sus manos hechas puños apoyadas en el pecho del Usami. —Seguramente haces que sea algo pervertido. —regañó mirando acusadoramente al otro.

Él aun recordaba cómo habían terminado la última vez que había aceptado jugar un inocente juego con el mayor, y no, por mucho que lo viniera repitiendo desde hacía años, no volvería a jugar a algo con ese conejo pervertido nuevamente. Por mucho que desde el principio estuviera más que claro que el juego en esa ocasión no fuera tan inocente, él no aceptaría, por mucho que Akihiko le picara, Misaki no jugaría a nada.

 _Ahora, Misaki debía recordar que su orgullo no era tan racional._

—Si tienes miedo sólo debes decirlo, Misaki. —provocó Usami- _sensei_ con una sonrisa de superioridad.

 _Y sólo con eso, supo que_ _ **había ganado la guerra**_ _._

Ambos se encontraban a unos pocos pasos de la entrada, estando el gran Usami Akihiko-sama parado frente a su inquilino, con los brazos extendidos en su dirección y con las manos cerradas en puños.

—Entonces, ¿En qué mano está? —preguntó el blanquecino con un brillo en sus ojos que el menor reconoció inmediatamente.

Si Misaki adivinaba en qué mano estaba el cupón, y dejaba que el escritor lo use, éste dice que lo dejará ir a la universidad. Ahora, si el castaño no adivinaba en que mano estaba uno de esos _cupones especiales_ que el mayor había hecho, no se libraría tan fácil del más alto.

Con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas, y un gesto que demostraba concentración, el universitario exclamó. —¡En la izquierda!

Sin perder su sonrisa a pesar de haber _perdido_ , el de cabellos plateados abrió la mano que su chico señalaba para dejar al descubierto un cupón que rezaba:

" _Beso de Misaki."_

—Felicidades. —dijo con cierto tono burlón _Aikawa Yayoi_.

—¡Cállate, pervertido! —gritó el más bajo.

Ahora con los colores completa y totalmente subidos, muerto de la vergüenza, el castaño se acercó a su novio, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras el mayor rodeaba su cintura y con timidez, rozó sus labios con los ajenos en un suave toque. Una vez que se separaron, ambos jadeantes pero sin romper su abrazo, fue Akihiko quien ahora inició el beso, uno mucho más profundo y apasionado a comparación del que Misaki le había dado.

—S…Sólo era un beso. —susurró el chico entre jadeos mientras recuperaba el aire perdido, al tiempo que su casero lo acariciaba por debajo de la ropa. —¡Usagi! —gimió en cuanto las yemas de los dedos ajenos rozaron una de sus tetillas.

—No te preocupes, son cinco minutos en mi auto. —susurró el escritor, dándole otro beso a su lindo amante, contento al ser correspondido.

Por su parte, el dueño de las orbes esmeraldas anotaba en su lista imaginaría:

 **No volver a jugar en qué mano está, con Usagi-san.**

* * *

 _ **¡Yo! Al fin volviendo por estos lares luego de…¿Dos años? ¡De todas formas! ¿Pueden creer lo que me costó volver a adaptarme a estos dos? ¡Debo pasarme más de seguido por aquí! Bien, bien, no debo extenderme demasiado porque tengo mucho trabajo atrasado. ¡Espero que les haya gustado el fic!**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
